A number of current RF devices, such as grid antennas or fragmented/pixilated antennas, may include Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) switches. High resolution grid antennas may typically require a large number of MEMS switches, which may make them cost ineffective. Also, due to physical size limitations presented by the MEMS switches and the grid, the upper frequency bound/operating bandwidth of current grid antennas may be limited. Further, current grid antennas may require the implementation of complex equipment, such as Direct Current (DC) feed networks.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system/method for providing an RF device (ex.—antenna) which obviates the problems associated with current RF devices (ex.—antennas).